


I've Got a Lot to Teach You

by Vulpixune



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: Sharena admits she's fairly innocent when it comes to intimacy, but she wants to learn more. Thankfully, Camilla is always happy to help.AKA Sharena has no clue what scissoring is and Camilla offers to teach her about it.





	I've Got a Lot to Teach You

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually scissored with someone so idk if this is actually how it works take this with a grain of salt.
> 
> Also pre-apology for the cissexism not all girls have vaginas (believe me, I'm a nonbinary person with a vagina), I just couldn't figure out a good wording in Camilla's voice to reflect that so I had to default to the bs assuming all girls have vaginas so I'm really sorry about that!
> 
> Also this is a kink meme fill and my fourth entry for the prompt fill contest. [This is the prompt used!](http://fe-kink-meme.tumblr.com/post/156866528284/sharena-is-very-confused-by-the-nohrian-custom)

Much to her brother’s chagrin, Sharena loved heroes and she wasn’t about to stop loving them and wanting to make friends. It just wasn’t going to happen. 

It was a bit past lunch when Sharena managed to get to the mess hall. After training she’d had to do a patrol with Kiran and ended up being late. Not many people were left in the mess hall, most either finishing up their food or some helping clean tables. Sharena quickly got her food and scanned the room for some place to sit. A few of the Nohrian heroes seemed to have remained behind, so she bounded over to them.

“Hey, you mind if I join you?” she asked cheerfully.

“Make yourself at home, princess,” Niles replied. Sharena took a spot next to him and chowed down, eating while she listened in on their conversation.

“But anyway, the store didn’t have a good fleshlight so I just left,” Camilla said.

“Can’t you just use a pillow to get off?” Niles suggested.

“Oh, I’ve done that before, but I prefer the feeling of scissoring so that’s why I went out shopping in the first place,” Camilla told him.

“Huh? What’s scissoring?” Sharena asked, putting her fork down. Niles smirked and looked away, leaving Camilla to explain.

“Oh, it’s a sex position,” she explained, not even batting an eyelash. “It’s when two women rub their pussies together.”

“How does that work? Isn’t it hard to cum from that?” Sharena asked.

“Well, it depends,” Camilla countered. “You need to have the right angle so your clits can rub together, which can take some practice, but personally I really enjoy it. You’ve never tried it?”

“Tried it? I’ve never even heard of it until now,” Sharena said, taking a sip of her water. “My family doesn’t really talk about sex.”

“I know. Your brother is far too easy to tease. He gets flustered so quickly it’s not even amusing,” Niles sighed. 

“Some families are just like that,” Camilla reassured her. “We didn’t go out of our way to talk about sex in my family, but it certainly wasn’t a taboo.”

“Yeah. I mean, I don’t really know my body so all these terms are kinda flying over my head,” she admitted. Camilla clucked her tongue and gave her a sympathetic look.

“You poor thing! Your body is one of the few things you get to fully know in life! If you’d like, I’d be more than happy to teach you about your body,” Camilla offered. Sharena froze. Camilla was incredibly beautiful and Sharena had to admit she was captivated by her, but if Alfonse found out she’d had sex with a hero, he’d be enraged.

But then again, the only people who’d know were Camilla and Niles, right? And while they flaunted their sex lives, they never revealed partner’s names. It was still a risky move, but Sharena took her up on the offer. 

And that was how Sharena had ended up in Camilla’s bedroom, naked and lying on blanket on the floor. Camilla was positioning a mirror in front of her. Once it was set up, she motioned for Sharena to move closer. It was sort of embarrassing, seeing her naked body on display. She could see everything so clearly in the mirror and knew what she looked like in Camilla’s eyes. 

“So these are your outer lips,” Camilla told her, fingertips tracing the area of her pussy. A warm, heady heat began to sink into Sharena’s core already. “These are your inner lips…” Her fingers spread Sharena’s lips apart. Gently, Camilla’s fingers prodded a little bit and Sharena could feel a bit of her slide inside of her, making her cry out. “This is the entrance to your vagina and then we have everyone’s best friend, the clit.” Her wet fingertip circled a small nub and lightning jolted Sharena’s body.

“This is what makes us orgasm, although you’ll find men tend to ignore it. Always make sure to tell your partner if they aren’t satisfying you,” Camilla advised. “This is what women rub together when they scissor each other. Does that make a bit more sense?”

“Yeah, I get it now,” Sharena replied. Part of her wondered if Camilla’s lesson would stop there. She certainly wanted more from her and hoped Camilla had more up her sleeves. Well, theoretically speaking, since Camilla was naked as well. She smiled and cupped Sharena’s face, giving her a warm smile. 

“If you’d like, we could try it out ourselves.” She didn’t have to ask twice. Sharena nodded vigorously. Camilla chuckled. “I was hoping you’d say that. You’re so cute and I have to admit, I’ve been dying to try you out.” Camilla grabbed Sharena’s leg and hoisted it over her own. She scooted towards her and Sharena could feel her hot core right against hers. 

“You’re so warm!” she commented, pushing her hips towards Camilla’s. Both girls hummed with contentment, a moan falling out of Sharena’s mouth.

“Pussies can get pretty hot. It’s pretty nice when you’re cold,” Camilla told her with a wink. She started grinding her hips against Sharena’s and the entire world seemed to shine with a bright light. White-hot fire ran through Sharena’s veins as Camilla’s hips worked against hers, sliding so smoothly against her.

They worked against each other, clits rubbing against lips against each other. Sharena’s head was spinning from the pleasure and all discretion was thrown out the window, loud moans and gasps tumbling out of her mouth. They worked faster and fast and just went Sharena thought she couldn’t take anymore an explosion of delicious fire burned through her body and she cried out, hips bucking at their own accord as she rode out her orgasm. Camilla let out of deep moan as she came, riding out her own orgasm.

“This is the best thing I’ve ever learned from a hero,” Sharena said when she finally caught her breath. 

“Oh sweetie, that’s not even the best sex position there is,” Camilla said. She gave Sharena a sultry yet sympathetic look. “I have a lot I need to teach you, love.”


End file.
